


Колыбельная для Ньюта

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: горизонтальный инцест





	Колыбельная для Ньюта

**Author's Note:**

> горизонтальный инцест

Первого монстра под кроватью Ньюта Тесей убил в девять лет.

Трехлетний Ньют еще неделю плакал и отказывался с ним разговаривать, но ради безопасности брата Тесей готов был и не на такие жертвы. Он смирился с выводком джакалопов, диким книзлом, даже с гримом, который хотя бы узнавал Тесея и вежливо вилял ему хвостом. Но детеныш пятинога - это не шутки, и Тесей не хотел знать, что случится, когда он вырастет.

Страшно разочарованная мать спрашивала, отчего Тесей ничего ей не сказал, и сетовала, что пропала такая уникальная возможность изучить этот вид и, может, подтвердить теорию их происхождения.

Потому Тесей и не сказал. И ему было плевать, что, возможно, под личиной убитого им пятинога скрывался заколдованный ребенок.

Наверное, Тесей был плохим человеком. Но - хорошим братом.

Ньют со временем остыл и простил его, а Тесей - был уверен в его безопасности.

До появления штырехвоста.

Его Ньют скрывал до последнего, а мать долго удивлялась, отчего гиппогрифы стали дергаными и по какой причине новый выводок так и не проклюнулся из яиц. Тесей подозревал что-то подобное и в конце концов прижал Ньюта, пока тот не признался, что у него новый питомец. Что этот питомец влияет на благополучие всего дома, Ньют не верил, пока Тесей в обход матери не привел его к мертвой кладке, над которой горевала наседка гиппогрифов.

Это было опасно, им не зря запретили приближаться к гиппогрифам, но Тесей знал, что Ньюта защитить сумеет, а насчет себя - готов был рисковать.

И не напрасно. Ньют снова плакал неделю - но совсем не потому, что Тесей затравил штырехвоста гримом.

Грим вообще отлично с ним поладил, хотя изначально приманил его Ньют. Было бы можно, Тесей брал бы его в Хогвартс, но туда даже крупов не пускали, про грима нечего и говорить.

С годами Ньют набрался знаний, стал осторожен, прекратил идеализировать животных. Заходя к нему в спальню, Тесей больше не рисковал найти химеру в шкафу или рунеспура под кроватью. Брат был в безопасности.

Но старые привычки не отпускали.

И не только привычки.

С их разницей в возрасте и роде занятий они виделись так редко, что желание порой становилось невыносимым. Увидеть, обнять, убедиться, что брат жив, что все в порядке, и ничего не меняется, кроме взаимной любви.

Хотя по чести - Тесей не хотел называть эти чувства, даже в безопасности укутанного сотней щитов разума.

Он просто пользовался каждым визитом Ньюта домой - и, как в детстве, заглядывал на ночь проверить, не завелось ли под кроватью новых монстров.

Жалкая причина.

Единственная, какую Тесей мог найти, чтобы лишний раз взлохматить мягкие рыжие волосы, и обнять, и вдохнуть теплый запах лета и детства, никогда не бывшего невинным.

А Ньют - не возражал. Улыбался каждому его приходу, и все чаще бывал дома, и обнимал в ответ, и заверял, что под кроватью монстров Тесей не найдет.

Тесею слышался в этих словах намек, и хотелось плакать от безнадежности и собственной низости. Но Тесей продолжал приходить, пока Ньют продолжал ему улыбаться.

Пока однажды Ньют, переодетый в ночные мягкие штаны, не сел в кровати, увидев на пороге уставшего после рейда Тесея. Не посмотрел - непроницаемо и понимающе.

И не протянул к нему руки.


End file.
